Redemption
by Jessica White
Summary: Written because I want to explore whether TBag can achieve redemption. TBag has eluded the other Fox River escapees and the law. He is laying low in Vermont with the five million dollars. Rating may go up as the story develops. Please R and R.
1. Foundations laid

**DISCLAIMER: It is hard for me to accept, but I do not own Prison Break or T-Bag and recieve no profit from using the characters in this story.**

Katie Salinger had come downstairs to set the dinner table. Listening to her mother gossiping about the neighbours made her smile into herself and patronise her silently. As she reached up to lift the dinner plates from their cupboard Katie felt her shirt skip over the ring in her naval. Glancing round quickly to check her mother hadn't noticed, she hurriedly set the plates on the counter and ran back to her bedroom.

Sitting down on her bed she contemplated whether getting the piercing had been worth this paranoia. She stood in front of the mirror and lifted her shirt enough to be able to examine her belly button ring. She smiled at how cute it looked, nestling in her naval, the green jewel on the catch went perfectly with her light tan. She ran her finger down the slight line in her abdomen and caressed the ring at the end. 'Yes,' she thought smiling. 'It was worth it.'

"Katie!"

Katie started at the sound of her mother's voice. She quickly pulled down her shirt and darted to the top of the stairs. Her mother was standing in the hall looking flustered.

"I asked you to set the dinner table ages ago, where have you been?"

Katie began walking down the stairs. "I think I'm getting my period," she said gently rubbing her stomach. Deceiving her mother, and feeling the cool metal through her top sent a tiny jolt through her lower abdomen and she stifled a smirk. Her mother scrutinised her face, "well, your father called, he's bringing a friend home for dinner, so I want the table set quickly."

Katie walked slowly down the remainder of the steps as her mother rushed back to the kitchen. At the end of hall was the kitchen, and just next to that was the undersized dining room. It had been originally built as a storage room as it was positioned along the rear wall of the house, but her mother, in an attempt to make the house more welcoming, had squeezed a dining table and eight chairs into the cramped space. Returning into the kitchen to collect the plates, Katie saw her father's pick-up pull up outside.

"Oh, they're here," gasped Katie's mother. "You go and hurry along with the table, I'll greet them."

Katie walked after her mother into the hall and turned into the dining room. As she was setting out the plates she heard the front door open, followed by her mother's high, harried tones and the low, placating ones belonging to her father. After putting out five places, she reached for the door to the hall but stopped to listen to the lilting, southern drawl of her father's guest.

"Ah'm new to th' place Miz Salinga', came up from Alubama on a visit, and fell in love with th' country here," he said. His speech was hypnotizing, and for once, Katie found herself interested in one of her father's friends. She opened the door gently and stepped into the hall.

"Mr. May, this is our daughter Katie. Katie this is your father's friend from work, Theodore May."

Katie looked up and saw Mr. May take a step towards her. He had a charming twinkle in his dark brown eyes and a smile playing on his mouth. His dark hair was bleached blonde and fell over his forehead into a point on one side.

"Hi there Katie, it's lovely to meet you," he said holding out his hand.

Feeling awkward at so formal an introduction and sensing both her parents' eyes on her she replied quietly, "Thank you Mr. May," and extended her own hand.

As he raised her hand to kiss it, his smile dropped to something more seductive. "Please Pretty, call me Teddy."


	2. Seeds germinate

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

N/B: I know this is a little slow I starting but I really want to establish my character Katie and get my interpretation of T-Bag right. Please R+R!

* * *

Later that evening Katie lay on her bed reading for an English Literature class. She was tired of Shakespeare, he was always trying to make a statement. Why did people always have to make a statement, why not just go with it? She got up and paced the room. It was 2am and her parents were asleep so she stopped and sat at her desk. There was something exhilarating about being up at this time of night. She smiled and looked around her room, her eyes resting on a map of the United States.

She got up and walked towards it. 'Where did Teddy say he was from?' she thought wistfully and placed her finger gently on Alabama. She smiled and ran her finger up the east side of America tracing the line to Vermont. He'd stared at her all through dinner, she'd watched him out of the corner of her eye, only looking at him when he asked her a question. She loved how he had been ravishing her with his eyes whilst her mother politely passed him the potatoes.

His voice had her hypnotized as she heard it in her head. "Treasure," he'd called her. Sighing, she wandered back to her bed and lay down to sleep, falling into a warm dream about the charming southerner who'd come to steal her away from her mediocre life.

Standing outside the Salinger house T-Bag was watching the dimly lit window on the front wall. He knew this was the girl's room as he'd had a look around after excusing himself to go to the bathroom.

"Why you still up girl?" he asked whispered.

When the light finally went out, T-Bag looked up and down the street and strode towards the Salinger house. Before he could reach the front path the light from a neighbouring porch flooded into his path and a balding man with an unbuttoned collar appeared in the doorway.

"Can we help you mister?"

"Nah, nah sir," T-Bag called back. "Ah'm on my way."

T-Bag wanted to slit the bastard's throat but he knew he had to be discreet. Hiding out in Vermont would be easy. All the mountains and parkland a man on the run would ever need. He just needed to keep his cool. He pulled his baseball cap over his eyes and disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
